omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Overgrown Rover
Character Synopsis Overgrown Rover (育ちすぎたポチ, Sodachisugita Pochi; Viz: Overgrown Pochi), also called Rover, is a Dragon-level Monster, executive member of the Monster Association and a former pet of Orochi) Its role is to guard the Monster Association headquarters. After the Monster Association's downfall, he becomes Saitama's pet alongside Black Sperm and is currently entrusted with Forte, Chain'n'toad, and Butterfly DX. Rover is a very large black six-eyed dog-like creature. Its eyes are ruby colored. It has very large fangs and four toes per paw. Its fur is very roughed up. It lacks a tongue. Rover behaves like a dog. It is a diligent and loyal guard dog, instantly tracking down Garou after the Hero Hunter helped Tareo escape and did not stop under any circumstances. However, under intense and traumatic conditioning, it was forced to learn to sit even if the command was given by an enemy. Character Statistics Tiering: '''Likely '''6-C Verse: '''One Punch Man '''Name: Overgrown Rover Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: 'Monster, Dragon level threat '''Special Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1), Enhanced Senses (Just like a normal dog, Rover had a night vision and enhanced smell and hearing, Rover was able to detect the location of Bang, Bomb, and Fubuki through the noise and smell of his own rapid-fire blasts), Stealth Mastery (His first appearance in the series was sneaking up behind Garou and Tareo. Able to sneak up on two masters of martial arts in Bang and Bomb and also a psychic in Fubuki without being detected mid fight till he smashed through the wall, despite being a Large Size Type 1 during his rampage with loud energy projectiles), Energy Projection (Can rapidly fire in median blasts, charge up to create a bigger blast, and change direction in mid flight) 'Destructive Ability: '''Likely '''Island Level '(One of the strongest monsters in the whole Monster Association which should not make him much weaker than Gouketsu. Toyed with Half-Monster Garou who defeated Puri-Puri Prisoner with no effort, and overpowered Superalloy Darkshine. Even when weakened he was able to fight Bang, Bomb and Fubuki at the same time and would have damaged both Bang and Bomb had his charged energy attack connected) '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic '(Could keep up whlist weakened with Bang.) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: 'Likely '''Island Class ' '''Durability:At Least Island Level '(Took no damage from Half Monster Garou's strongest attack. Completely unaffected by the Cross Fang Dragon Slayer Fist performed by Bang and Bomb. This attack was stated by Murata to be more powerful than the Whirlwind Water Stream Roaring Aura Sky Ripping Fist, which was powerful enough to completely shatter Elder Centipede's carapace.) 'Stamina: 'Likely superhuma 'Range: Extended Melee Range via sheer size, Kilometres 'with energy blasts 'Intelligence: '''Animalistic '''Weaknesses: '''Can be commanded with the right commands like a real life dog. Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None noteable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Guard Dog: Due to his canine nature, Rover is assigned to guard the entrances of the Monster Association against intruders. *'Energy Projection:' Rover is capable of firing destructive energy bursts in rapid succession from his mouth. These energy blasts are powerful enough to incinerate stone, level city blocks, and destroy several floors of the Monster Association Headquarters with ease along with severely injuring Garou and killing two Demon-level beings in a single shot. Rover's energy blasts can also cause shock waves strong enough to shake the surrounding surface area of Z-City that Saitama mistook as an earthquake. While the projectiles are presumably energy balls, Saitama noted it to be "fire". *'Trajectory Bending:' Rover can change the trajectory of his energy balls, causing them to chase after their targets Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Punch Man Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Manga Category:Web Comic Category:Dogs Category:Mammals Category:Large Size Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 6